Various forms of handled cleaning tools have been heretofore provided embodying an elongated support structure with one end thereof comprising a handle and the other end thereof having a cleaning structure, such as a rag, sponge, or brush, etc., secured thereto. However, although various attaching structures have been provided for attaching cleaning structures to one end of an elongated handle, most of these attaching structures are specifically adapted to removably attach a particular cleaning structure to the handle. Further, many of the attaching structures utilized for this purpose are of complex nature, expensive to produce, difficult to manipulate and/or subject to corrosion. Accordingly, a need exists for a simplified elongated handle including relatively simple and easily operable structure for attaching a cleaning head or other cleaning structure to one end thereof.
Examples of handled cleaning structures, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 234,124, 315,814, 880,260, 1,212,032, and 1,494,171.